Nagrand
thumb|Nagrand Nagrand is a Burning Crusade Zone located in Outland. It is located south of Zangarmarsh, west of Terokkar Forest, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. It a vast plains-like region reminiscent of Mulgore or the Barrens. The word Nagrand is orcish for "Land of Winds". It may be one of the "Green Havens". Right in the center of the zone is the neutral town of Halaa that can be captured by either faction. Whoever holds it will have access to a whole mass of amenities including active quest givers, NPCs who accept turn-ins acquired from the zone's monsters, but also vendors, trainers and the like. The opposing faction, naturally, is locked out of all this, which is precisely why they will be laying siege to it around the clock. If you get enough of your people near the flag at the town center, you'll slowly start to win control. The problem is, opposing players and NPCs will be constantly wailing on you. Cue gryphon bombs. There are several bridges leading into the town, and at the base of each is found an apparature that attackers can interact with to spawn a flying mount tower of sorts. Once they're up, players can hop on these gryphons (which follow a fixed path) and essentially carpet-bomb the town, inflicting massive AoE damage to its defenders. They, in turn, can interact with these apparatures to disable the towers. http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/725327p3.html Gamespot Preview "We then jumped to Nagrand, the sprawling, lush, green area we saw earlier at E3. Nagrand will be home not only to PvP arena, but also to a neutral town that will be a flashpoint for Burning Crusade's "open-world PvP." The town, which is built around a series of ravines spanned by ramshackle bridges, will begin as a neutral settlement at first, but can later be captured by either the Horde or Alliance faction. Once the town is captured, it will spawn some tough computer-controlled guards, but it will also let you fight your way into the outskirts, then eventually set up flight towers at the edges of these ravines that you can use to hop onto pre-set flying mounts, then go on bombing runs on the town, pelting the guards and any enemy players with damaging bombs as a first assault before charging in and capturing the settlement's control points, which act like the timed flags in shooters like Battlefield 2--stand near them long enough, and the control point will "convert" to your faction's control." http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/worldofwarcraftexp1/news.html?sid=6155696&page=2 Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Nagrand Alliance Horde Draenei Blood Elf Orc 64-67 Southwestern Outland History Nagrand was the location of the Kosh'harg festival, because of its cultural significance to the orcs who held it as holy ground. It was also the location of trade between draenei and orc, but such transactions occured rarely. Later, when the orcs had succumbed to the Mannoroth-induced bloodlust, Nagrand was the scene of many a battle between the two races, and the draenei eventually had to seek refuge among the naaru to avoid total extinction. Geography Green and yellow grassy plains, reminding one a bit of Mulgore. Pink-channeled sky. Maps ;Other maps: * wow.gamepressure.com Subregions thumb|Official artwork of a large crystal with a naaru city within (named Oshu'gun) located in southwestern Nagrand. Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel hubs Telaar (Alliance) Garadar (Horde) Regions Adjacent to Nagrand Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Zangarmarsh 60-64 North Normal Hellfire Peninsula 58-63 Northeast Normal Terokkar Forest 62-65 East Normal thumb|Official artwork of a ravine and a floating lake island in south-central Nagrand. Notable Characters See List of Nagrand NPCs. Quests Garadar * 65 The Nesingwary Safari * 65 The Impotent Leader (Bleeding Hollow Ruins) * 65 The Throne of Elements (to Throne of the Elements) The Ring of Blood Throne of the Elements * A Rare Bean * Muck Diving * The Underneath Resources Unknown Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Lost Ones * Thunder Lizards Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Because of its extensive outdoor PvP, Nagrand is the only Outland zone without a dungeon. Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Nagrand Category:Burning Crusade Category:Future Zones